


Corin needs a haircut

by LanaIsDrawing



Series: corin character design dump [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, but what if he didnt, corin should cut his hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaIsDrawing/pseuds/LanaIsDrawing
Summary: What would happen if Corin grew his hair out
Series: corin character design dump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596295
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	Corin needs a haircut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> i figured out how to copy&paste shit   
> im invincible

**Author's Note:**

> i made this in school, on my phone, between classes so its basically a digital finger painting


End file.
